The King
by beads.of.jade
Summary: Shikamaru tries to go on with his duties to his village's future after his father dies, with the help of Temari. (I don't own Naruto)


The King

It was a rather chilly morning in Kohona, and even though it was supposed to be Shikamaru's day off, he had been in charge of the chuinin exams, thus had to wake early to meet up with Suna's Temari to get things in order. It was a tough spot to be in for all the hidden villages actually, the war had just ended in a victory thanks to Naruto Uzumaki alongside of his many comrades and the allied shinobi, even the missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha had taken part in the victory. Though things were looking up there were still many obstacles to be overcame, the Leaf Village wasn't yet rebuilt from the fight with Pain, and still had a ways to go. With everything going on, Lady Tsunade had originally decided that it would be wise to postpone the chunin exams for a couple of years, but later reconsidered after the elders confronted her about the decreased amount of high-ranking ninja since so many were lost in the war, it was then decided that the chunin exams be held in a mere two months instead.

"Huuhhh. What a pain." Shikamaru moaned after waking from his, much too short of, slumber. Though it had been like this every day since the war ended Shikamaru couldn't complain further, it was his role to keep things in order, and if he had to go to sleep a little later, and wake a little earlier, he would do so for the benefit of the village, he'd go to great lengths for the "King," like he promised his late sensi and father he would. "For the king. Asuma, Father." Shikamaru whispered as he got out of bed and got ready. "For the king I get up at six in the morning." He continued, as he quickly ate his mother's cooking, and left. Shikamaru actually missed him mother's shouting, which had stopped after his father died in the war, she didn't shout at or scold her son, she didn't even cry anymore, each day Shikamaru found that his mother didn't do much of anything anymore really. "Huh," he signed and continued walking the spot where he was to meet Temari.

Deep in thought Shikamaru didn't even notice that Temari was already there. "SHIKAMARU!" she yelled for all to hear right before hitting the lazy boy hard on the head with her fan leaving a bump taller than his gravity defying pony tail. "Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned in pain while massaging his bump down to size. "Whatever," Temari said seemingly calmer due to already venting her anger. "For the King I go through a hell called Temari." Shikamaru stated looking to the sky, ignoring the girl to the front of him. "I'll kill you and your king." Temari growled while turning toward the entrance of the restaurant. "Let's go." She continued, leaving the boy outside before he could snap back. "She's just like Mom used to be, huh? Dad." Shikamaru chuckled at the thought then follow behind the girl.

"Ok," Temari began. "So far we've decided…" The girl trailed off in shikamaru's mind. How could he simply go on as normal, his sensi was ripped away from him then shortly after his father followed, and somehow, though not dead, his mother wasn't there anymore either. A pain greater than any other stabbed the young man in the chest, how was he expected to go on, he felt like screaming, like crying, like following his beloved father and sensi. Memories of them filled his thoughts, how could he go on? how could he? They were gone and with them his willingness to go on. "Dammit!" Shikamaru managed to say through clenched teeth, his throat was clogged and his eyes were filling with tears. "Shikamaru are you listening to me!" Temari continued with her eyes glued to the schedule for the chunin exams. "Shikam-," she didn't like repeating herself. "-aru." She looked up surprised. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit. Shikamaru repeated holding back the tears in his eyes no longer, he let out all the pain he had been holding in.

Temari was actually taking off guard, she just sat there staring at him in awe. Finally she gathered her thoughts and realized why he was crying, she figured he'd been holding this in for a while, but. "Cry baby." She said matter of factly, then returned her attention to the schedule. Shikamaru looked up hearing what she said this time.

"Y-You don't know anything stop acting like you do!" his throat cleared and tears seized to fall. "I don't have to be here ok! I don't have to listen to your snappy mouth, and I certainly wo-"

"Shut up." Temari replied calmly cutting the angered boy off, getting up and making her way to the exit.

"Where are you going I'm not done!" Shikamaru hollered.

"I said shut up!" Temari was yelling now. "Gosh Shikamaru I didn't realized you were still such a cry baby!"

"Whatever! Someone like you wouldn't understand!" Shikamaru said content after realizing this. "Someone heartless like you." He finished his earlier statement.

"If by heartless you mean that I'm smart enough to forget about my personal feelings in order to be of use to my village, than yes that's what I have to be, because I to have a king to protect, just like your father and sensi did, and you do too, did you forget? I thought you had figured this out Shikamaru! I thought I, I mean I, well I fell in love the person I thought you had become." Temari stood there for a minute waiting for a response, and when she realized she wasn't getting one she walked away without another word.

Temari was right, and shikamaru knew it, he had let his feelings take over, forgot about his role, he had done the same before when Asuma died, except his father was there to comfort him that time. When his father died too he felt there was no one else, but there was all along and she was right, everything she said was right.

"She's right," Shikamaru signed, he was ashamed of himself for forgetting about the,"King." and making the same mistake again, he was embarrassed for crying in front of his crush once again. "I guess that means I blew it." Shikamaru thought aloud.

"Well if I was as heartless as you say then yeah you would have blown it, but I don't know, I seem to find myself a little more forgiving these days." Temari said with a sincere chuckle. She was standing behind him.

Shikamaru then noticed the schedule on the other side of the table where Temari was sitting earlier.

"Always making jokes, huh?"Shikamaru teased.

"Yeah." Temari smiled.

Shikamaru stood and faced the girl. "I'm sorry, and thank yo-"

"Shut up." Temari cut him off as always, but this time with a tender kiss one full of compassion and forgiveness. Yes, Temari knew how Shikamaru felt, having felt the same when her father died. The truth was she had told herself the same things she had stressed to Shikamaru.

It seemed like the kissed lasted forever and would have lasted longer if they hadn't had to to break free for air.

"I love you too." Shikamaru smiled.

"Hmm? Did I say something like tha-" This time Shikamaru cut her off with his loving kiss.

"What makes you think you can stay out passed curfew!" Yoshino snapped at her son. "Just because your father's not her doesn't mean you do what you want!" She continued. "I might have been distant for a while." She scolded, "Bu-"

Shikamaru hugged his mother tightly glad to hear his nagging mother shouting. 'She too realized the same as her foolish son.' Shikamaru thought gladly.

"I love you mom." Shikamaru smiled

My first upload feel free to comment and tell me how you like it or hate it! lol XD


End file.
